


A Very Puppy Halloween

by The1stHarbinger



Series: Merthur Halloween Fic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack?, Drabble, Fluff, I am ridiculous, M/M, Puppy!Arthur, Puppy!Merlin, resurrected arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1stHarbinger/pseuds/The1stHarbinger
Summary: Merlin and Arthur visit foster homes as puppies for Halloween. No, seriously.





	A Very Puppy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merlin Halloween Fic Tac Toe Challenge on LiveJournal. Unbeta'ed.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

 

  
Completed Prompt—Ghost Puppies (Middle Left)

* * *

 

Woof! Woof!  _I can’t believe I let you talk me into this, Merlin._

Ruff!  _It’s for the kids, Arthur. Just calm down._

 _I_ am  _calm._

_You’re bristling._

_I am_ not _. It’s this stupid cloak._

_It’s not a cloak_ _—_

_Well,_ whatever _it is, it looks ridiculous._

 _You don’t look ridiculous_ ,  _Arthur. Christ._

 _I never said_ I  _looked ridiculous._

_…_

_If anything,_ you  _look ridiculous. Even in mutt form you’re all skin and bone._

_Don’t be jealous, Arthur. It’s not my fault you’re not as in shape as you used to be._

Growl.  _Are you really implying that I’m fat?_ Again?

_I said no such thing._

_It’s all your fault, anyway. You and your bloody sausages._

_Hush. Get ready, they’re about to come in._

_Great. Are you sure there’s no way I can get out of this? I’ll make it worth your whi _—__

_Arthur! Behave._

_Fine._

_Thank you._

_…_

_Oh, stop it. They aren’t going to infect you with cooties just by touching you._

_You never know._

Yelp!  _Hey! Watch the ear._

 _Arthur! Don’t_ bite  _them!_

 _Why not? I won’t bite very hard,_ Mer _lin, honestly. Just enough to show the ingrates to respect personal space._

 _You’re a_ puppy,  _Arthur._

 _I’m a_ royal  _puppy._

_I think you mean a royal pain in the arse._

_Don’t be bitter, Merlin. Just because they_ clearly  _like me more…_

_Oh, yes, of course. That’s why I’m getting all these cuddles. Right._

_…_

_Arthur?_

_Why isn’t that little girl coming over? I bet your skeleton figure frightens her._

Huff.  _Why don’t you go over and talk to her?_

 _I’m a_ dog,  _Merlin, I can’t speak._

_You know what I mean!_

_Oh, fine… Yes, hello. You needn’t be afraid, now, I’m the nice one._

Woof!  _Yeah, right!_

Yelp!  _What are you doing? Merlin, what’s she doing?_

_I believe she’s petting you._

_Well, make her stop. I will not be violated by_ _—_ _Oh. Oh, yes, right there._

_All right there, Arthur?_

Whimper.  _Over there a bit. A bit more. A bit m_ _—_ _right there. Oh, yes. That’s quite good._

_I take it this isn’t so bad, after all?_

_Shut up, Merlin._


End file.
